Cute Princess
Cute Princess (キュートプリンセス Kyuuto Purinsesu) is an anime project made by Curewolfy11. It will be similar to Pretty Cure, and will have many series about magical girls, each series has a different theme. Series First Generation Bright Heart☆Cute Princess The theme is light. The main character is Hikawa Hikaru, a lonely fourteen year old girl who is shy and wishes to have friends. She wished to a star, that she wants a light to guide her to new friends. What happens instead is that she is selected as a warrior named Star Princess! Together with two new friends with the alias Solar Princess and Moonbeam Princess, she must save the world from the Eclipse Empire! But can she cooperate with these new friends? Cute Princess: Trump Adventure The theme is trump cards. The main character is Aihara Yua, a friendly fourteen year old girl who loves playing card games and adventures. One day, she finds Charles, a young boy who was chased by a man, claiming to be from the Joker Kingdom. Charles tells Yua to fight for him, and gives her the power to become Heartbeat Princess! Now, she must find five teammates to protect Joker Kingdom, Charles' home, from the Dark Jokers. Animal Power! Cute Princess The theme is animals. The main character is Ookami Hibiki, a fourteen year old idol who says she doesn't need friends. Before her concert in Doubutsu Town, she sees one of her fans turn to a horse-like monster and rampaged across the town. Hibiki suddenly hears a voice who says that he's the Animal Soul of Hibiki, and gives her power to transform into Wolf Echo Princess! She needs to save the Animal Souls of others, but to do so, she must learn to be friends with her Animal Soul, Wolfy, and lead unique teammates to victory. Cute Princess: Future Operation The themes are time and machines. The main character is Aihara Ai, a shy fourteen year old girl who loves inventing odd gadgets and playing video games. After school, she bumps into Chieno Mana, who admits that she is from a dark future and tells Ai that she is a Cute Princess, and so is Ai. Suddenly, another person appeared and tells Ai to give Mana to him. Ai tries to protect her, and gains a form named Omega Princess! Together with Mana, Alpha Princess, she meets interesting people and fight weird enemies in their journey to save the future! Universe Battle: Cute Princess Force! The themes are planets and space. The main character is Kisora Aiko, a fourteen year old girl who likes helping others, and wishes that adventures will come to her life. One day, she finds a phone-like device in the observatory. Then, a woman comes with a strange creature who seems to be trapped asks Aiko to give the device. Aiko refuses to give it to her, and with the device, transforms into Venus Princess. After she saved the creature, another warrior named Jupiter Princess comes and challenges her; whoever defeats the Shadow Nebula first will be the victor... ShiningStar☆Cute Princess The theme is Western Zodiac. The main character is Aozora Tsubasa, a fourteen year old girl who is quirky and creative, and loves surprising people. Tsubasa never had friends, as no one understands her, until she met Oozora Yuki, a distant young girl, in the park. Tsubasa feels that Yuki might be able to understand her, but before she could talk to her, a dark aura surrounded Yuki and turned her into a monster! While the others ran away, she finds a crystal, that turns her into Aquarius Princess! Sweet♥Sweet Cute Princess! The themes are sweets, seasons and world cuisine. The main character is Amai R. Jones (Jones Amai in Japanese order), a fourteen year old girl who is an outgoing and lively half-American. When Amai and her family is preparing to open their new Bakery after moving into town, a monster attacked! Amai runs away, but finds a device that transforms her to Choco Princess! Now, she and three other girls from different parts of the world must get along for the sake of the earth! Idol Hearts♥ Cute Princess The themes are idols and singing. The main character is Onpuno Kanon, a sarcastic fifteen year old delinquent who enjoys dancing and wants to be an idol. One day, she finds a man being bullied by a gang. Kanon saved the man, who is actually a creature named Haisha. He revealed that he needs to find members of a girlband, who are also Cute Princesses. Seeing that Kanon can fight, he asks her to be a member; Allegro Princess. Can she handle being a warrior, idol, student and well-known delinquent at the same time? Cute Princess: Hoshizora The themes are Chinese Zodiac and Elements. The main character is Shimizu Nezumi, a fourteen year old girl who is a bit selfish and arrogant, but is a talented member of her school's Kendo Club. One day, as she walked home from school, she finds a group of odd creatures attacking her family's small restaurant, "Hoshizora". After running away, she finds a strange boy named Yumihiko who gives her a jewel that transforms her into Rat Year Princess. Now, she must find eleven teammates to help her defeat Tokoyami's army. Cute Princess: Renaissance The themes are rebirth and happiness. The main character is Nijikawa Miyuki, a fourteen year old girl who is lively, but is lonely because of her clumsiness and over-nosiness. Everything changed when a voice asked her something; what is your wish? I want to change. ''Wish granted; as Phoenix Princess, she must defeat the Kanashimi clan, who are spreading sorrow across the universe! But can she do this alone, with a little help from the Spirits of Felicity and the mysterious ally, Red Knight? Second Generation Colorful Cute Princess! The theme is colors. The main character is Hisato Akane, a perky fourteen year old girl who is her school's star athlete. On the birthday of Hinata, her friend, she finds a 'stuffed toy' on the street, and thinks it's a perfect present as Hinata loves them. The 'toy' is actually a creature named Rain, who tells her to run to Hinata's house and defend it from 'them', giving her an alter ego; Red Princess. With a colorful set of teammates, can she defeat 'them' - the Empty, Vile, and Indisputably Lively organization - and solve the 'Seven Riddles of the World', as Rain calls it? Cute Princess: Crystal Clear Mission The theme is gemstones. The main character is Akayama Akemi, a pessimistic fourteen year old girl with health problems. One day, Akemi wishes to be strong enough to take care of herself and be helpful to others. She finds a red key when she was walking home from school...suddenly a monster surrounds the area in some sort of dark barrier. With the thoughts '''be brave!' ''the key glows and turned her into a warrior; Ruby Princess. With her two childhood friends and a transfer student who is their 'senior', can she defeat Queen Broken - who repeatedly tries to drag her to the dark side...? Digital Fun! Cute Princess The themes are games and dancing. The main character is Asuka Hanae, a cheerful thirteen year old girl who is 'the Gaming Queen', according to her classmates. One day, after seeing a new dancing game in her favorite arcade, she tries it out, only for it to glitch...and release monsters! A sprite from the game, Mika, jumps out and gives her a device that amplified her will to protect the arcade, transforming her into Rhythm Princess, who is destined to lead the fight against Virus Army. Element Union Cute Princess The theme is elements. The main character is Akahana Chinatsu, a cold fifteen year old girl who won many medals in sport competitions - mostly in tennis. After a regular, friendless day at school, Chinatsu bumps into a hyperactive young 'princess of Ariand', Air Princess, who has been cursed; she has been locked in this form and must find the fragments of the Wishing Mirror to break it...all but one of those fragments are in the evil Flare Kingdom's possession. Somewhat reluctantly, Chinatsu, as Fiamma Princess, helps her out. Cute Princess: Black & White The theme is Chess. The main character is Kurosawa Akira, an extremely tomboyish fourteen year old girl who is a surprisingly good strategist - the only person she has never beaten in chess is her older sister Kyou. Upon running off in frustration at another loss, she bumps into Ouji, a cowardly boy who needs the Miracle Board, a chess board that can grant any wish. A team of girls named Pure Shadow are also aiming for it, and Ouji lends a bit of power to Akira, who agrees and transforms into Knight Princess, eventually leading her own team named Black Shine. Burning Ocean! Cute Princess The themes are Fire and Water. The main character is Akano Kokoro, a cheerful thirteen year old princess of Spark Kingdom who ran from her home, bored of being overprotected. Her parents were panicked; a prophecy states that once one of the heirs go outside of the kingdom borders alone, an apocalypse will befall the kingdom. Meanwhile, Kokoro found herself on earth, heavily injured, amnesiac, and the target of many mysterious foes. Luckily, a warrior by the name Oceanic Princess was ready to lend a hand... Cute Princess☆Game Fantasia The theme is games. The main character is Kenzaki Chie, a smart fourteen year old girl who's often impatient, and likes to play online games with her friends. One day, she played her favorite game, Fantasia Battle, when her brother jokes that she might get stuck in the game if she plays too much. Not long after that, Chie is sucked into the world of Fantasia Battle, along with her five wacky friends. They see monsters attacking, and suddenly, transformed! Can the girls defeat Surabai, the evil man who supposedly sent them here...? Cute Princess: Happy End Story The themes are Fairytales and Folktales. The main character is Shirayuki Kiyomi, a curious and nosy thirteen year old girl. One day, at the library, she finds a glowing book. When she was about to take it, a girl around her age took it from her and ran. After chasing after her and persistently 'negotiating', the other girl, Natsuki Akari, showed her what's inside the book; nothing - but it opens up a portal to a Demon's lair. Thanks to another flurry of questions, Akari gave in and revealed herself as Hood Princess, roping Kiyomi into the 'Demon Hunting business'. Mirror Miracle! Cute Princess The themes are Mirrors and Alternate Universes. The main character is Kita Kagami, a selfish fourteen year old girl spoiled by her parents. After finding a hand-mirror in her mother's room, a girl who looks almost exactly like Kagami appears, claiming that her name is Minami Minuka, a warrior from another universe who came to find a team that will liberate her world. Kagami refuses, but the hand-mirror fixes itself and gave her a powered ring that won't come off... Cute Princess: Dark 5 The themes are rebirth and grief. The main character is Aikawa Yukiko, a childish fourteen year old girl with a great sense of justice. On her way to school, a light - supposedly a shooting star - hit her. It is then revealed to be a crystal with a voice that tells her that her uncle's ramen stand is being attacked. Panicked, she rushes there to find that it's true; a row of monstrous creatures rampaged in the city. Before Yukiko can ask what she should do, however, the crystal sensed her will to protect the city, and granted her the power to transform into Fragment Princess. Third Generation Natural Light✿Cute Princess The themes are nature and flowers. The main character is Kobayashi Kiku, an amnesiac fourteen year old girl who found herself under the care of another girl named Hyuuga Himawari. Just when Kiku started to remember bits and pieces of her life, a mysterious creature appeared, and every living being became statues...except for the two girls. Suddenly, a young boy appears and gives them bracelets, which then transform them into a pair of warriors destined to fight the Pollutio Army - Wind Princess and Sunshine Princess. Cute Princess: Codename - HELPERS The themes are friendship and unity. The main character is Hikigaya Yukino, a cold fourteen year old transfer student in Yuigahama Academy who doesn't believe in friends anymore. That is, until the members of the Helpers Club manage to somehow convince her to join their club....and then they revealed that they're also helping the universe, by becoming a team of warriors named Cute Princess...could this school year get any weirder for Yukino? Yes; she becomes Snow Princess, the newest member of the team. Happy Cheers! Cute Princess The themes are happiness and cheerleaders. The main character is Sakagami Etsuko, a fourteen year old girl who is clumsy and a bit cowardly. When a chain of unfortunate events send her to an odd realm of sorts, she finds an odd hairclip...flying away from a monster. A girl, claiming to be a Cute Princess, commands Etsuko to wear the hairclip and say some words. Though reluctant because the words sound a bit silly, Etsuko does it anyway, and is transformed into Lucky Princess! Fly High! Cute Princess! The theme is the sky. The main character is Haneno Yoshiko, a thirteen year old girl who is a quiet and shy daydreamer, and wishes to fly. After she revealed this wish to a wishing well, a blob-like creature appears and said that she was a Cute Princess from the Blue Sky, but was cursed by her teammate because of her bossy attitude. Yoshiko, feeling a bit sorry for her, agrees to help her break the curse by becoming her new partner in defeating Darkloud, as well as in the Annual Princess Flight Race. Cute Princess: Arcana Power! The theme is tarot cards and mysteries. The main character is Chiba Aimi, the strict but caring fifteen year old daughter of the headmaster of the Special Chiba Academy, the girls only boarding school she's in. When strange things are happening in the school, her friend, Chieko, is curious and drags Aimi and her other friend Mikage to investigate. They find cards in the place of the "Ghost Incident", along with a ghostly creature. Using the talking cards they manage to defeat it by becoming Cute Princess, but it's not over yet... Dream Go Go! Cute Princess The themes are dreams, wishes and character traits. The main character is Momomiya Nozomi, a thirteen year old girl who is energetic and friendly, and believes that everything has a good side. After her twin Yumemi told her about objects called Dream Crystals that can grant wishes, the two try to search for one. However, when they really find one, they're attacked by an army of monsters! The two are saved by Soldier Princess, who tells them to make a wish, any wish, to the crystal. When they do, the two become Believe Princess and Awesome Princess! Cute Princess: Sports Team! The themes are sports, elements and energy. The main character is Hino Akari, an upbeat fourteen year old tomboy who is a bit blunt and likes to play soccer. One day, after watching a game between her school's team and another, she bumps into a boy named Genki who is looking for his younger sister. Akari agrees to help him out, and later on they do find her...stuck inside a gem of sorts. Akari broke it to release her, but instead, she obtained a new form to defend the world; Fiery Princess. Cute Princess: Dark & Light The themes are duos and friendship. Unlike most series, this show doesn't have one main character, but rather, two equally main characters; a calm, strict, fourteen year old named Yukimura Amane, and a cheery, trouble-making fourteen year old, Kurosawa Homura. Two opposites who never met each other cross paths, and now they're forced to team up against Void? No way. Heavenly Princess and Chaos Princess will never work together; they're rivals on opposite sides of the battlefield...that's what they said, anyways. Grand Concert Cute Princess The themes are music and time. The main character is Kikoeru Kotone, an intelligent twelve year old girl who lacks confidence and loves to sing. One day, she met cold transfer student Shirabe Mami, who later begs her to become a Cute Princess. Before Kotone could answer, a dark shadow attacked them, and Mami quickly gave her a glowing small keyboard called Time Piano. Kotone played an old lullaby with it, and she becomes Melodic Princess. Now she must find two more girls who will become her teammate, and investigate on Mami, who knows more than she says... Cute Princess: Lovely Goddess! The theme is mythology and romance. The main character is Aino Ren, a perky fifteen year old girl who often plays matchmaker in school. That's all she seems to obsess about, but lately she's been having strange dreams about fighting for the future...and one day, it came true; thanks to a ring she found in a stranger's house (don't ask), an adventure full of friendship and romance begun for her new alter ego, Aphrodite Princess. Special Series Cute Special 1: Reborn A month after the events of ''Renaissance, many people in the world started to disappear without a trace. Worried, Miyuki and the Spirits tried to investigate, following an odd person sleep-walking towards a portal...and was thankfully saved by a group who told her that it's a trap. That group...the leaders of the other Cute Princess teams! With only ten people, thanks to most of the team being trapped in the portal, the Princesses must rescue the victims! Cute Special 2: Dark Invasion Cute Special 3: Unite! Holy Finale Trivia * The 10th, 20th, and 30th season has the main characters from the past seasons appearing as minor or supporting characters. The main characters from that season will also have some sort of connection to characters from previous seasons. * Unlike it's inspiration, all of the Cute Princess ''seasons takes place in the same universe. * Coincidentally, the protagonist from the first season, Hikawa Hikaru, shares her full name with a boy from ''Aidoru no Kinshiteru Koi, a fan-anime by Curenatsuki.Category:Curewolfy11Category:Fan AnimeCategory:Magical Girl anime